yugioh story of a duelist
by lightningshadow7
Summary: 18 years after GX, the duel academy is still standing strong. With new duelists,new teachers, new cards and new challenges, this academy will teach like none before.updated and improved!
1. duel exam : flame ruler

**Yu-gi-oh: story of a duellist**

**Chapter 1 entrance duel**

It was the entrance day for new duellists at duellist academy. The duellist academy was on a small island with a beautiful ocean surrounding it. At duellist academy people who wanted to enter had to first take an exam, and then duel against an examination teacher. Currently two duels were under way.

A girl with short brown hair curved down so it covered one of her eyes and most of her face was currently up against a male examination with thick sunglasses. She was duelling with a curved blue duel disk the same as every other student of duellist academy.

She currently had a face up St. Joan (2800/2000) on the field and 2 cards facedown. She also had 2 cards in her hand and 300 LP. The opponent had one face up spell economics, a Vorse Raider (1900/1200) equipped with a sword of deep seethed (equip spell: the monster equipped increases with this card increases it's ATK and DEF by 500) so vorse raider's points stood as (2400/1700) and no cards in his hand. His life points stood at 2300. It was the girl's turn.

"I activate my facedown de-fusion on my St. Joan bringing back my Marie the Fallen One (1700/1200) and The Forgiving Maiden (850/2000) which I now sacrifice for Guardian Angel Joan (2800/2000)!" a large angel appeared in a cross-legged position on the field. "Next I activate my facedown call of the haunted to revive my St. Joan!" out of the ground appeared another angel which had a large sword and was surrounded by ghosts.

"Next I equip my cestus of dagla spell card (equip spell: this card can only be equipped to a fairy monster. Increase the ATK of the monster equipped with this card increases its attack by 500. When the monster equipped with this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent increase your life points by the amount of damage inflicted.) To my St. Joan! (3300/2000). Now St. Joan will attack your Vorse Raider and Guardian Angel Joan attack him directly for the duel!"

Both angels raised their respective weapons and one slashed the duel instructor. "My Guardian Angel Joan has the same ability as monsters equipped with cestus of dagla so my life points will increase." First her life points increased to 1200 by St. Joan's attack then her life points increased to 4000 from the finishing blow. (Anne LP 4000 Instructor LP 0) The instructor was amazed. Then he looked at the girl.

"You won the duel, and with exactly 4000 LP to boot. As the rules state if you beat an instructor with exactly 4000 LP and over 75 in the exam you are moved to Obelisk blue immediately."

The girl raised her hands and cheered glad to have been moved straight to Obelisk blue. A person got up from his seat and walked down to his sister who had just won the duel. He ruffled her hair affectionately. "Now you are in the same area as me Anne." The girl looked up at her brother fondly. "Yeah James!"

In another part of the arena a second duel was going on between a girl and a female instructor. The girl had long brown hair and green eyes hidden behind glasses.

She had a summoned skull (2500/1200) on the field, a cannon soldier (1400/1300), one set card and 2400 LP while her opponent had 2 face up Solar flare dragons (1500/1000) and a gravity bind (continuous trap: all level 4 or higher monsters on the field cannot attack) and 2 backfires (continuous trap: when ever one of your fire attribute monsters are sent form the field to the graveyard inflict 500 points of damage to your opponents life points) on the field with 1900 LP. The girl considered her situation.

"Gravity bind stops monsters with 4 stars or more from attacking. And if I destroyed any of her monsters anyway I would lose 1000 LP. So instead I'll do this." She pointed at her cannon soldier. "Cannon soldier activate special ability! Sacrifice Summoned Skull to inflict 500 points of damage to your life points!" summoned skull disappeared while cannon soldier fired a blast at her opponents' life points. (Instructor's life points 1400)

The girl the activated her facedown card which showed a ring of grenades.

"Activate ring of destruction! Now I may destroy one monster on the field and inflict on both of us that monsters attack in damage. And I choose to sacrifice my cannon soldier to inflict 1400 points of damage to both of us!" a ring of grenades appeared around cannon soldier's neck then it blew up and took out 1400 life points with it. (Fiona LP 1000. instructor LP 0)

The instructor bent her head and sighed. Then she looked at Fiona.

"You pass. Please register at the registry desk and you will be placed into a dorm." Fiona smiled with a large grin on her face and turned around to go to the registry desk when she saw a guy riding on a motorbike charging straight through the entry gates!

When he almost ran his bike into a wall he somehow stopped himself by turning sideways. He jumped of his bikes and tossed his hat straight off. He looked like he had just been shocked by a bolt of lightning. His black hair which seemed to be covered in soot was standing on ends. He wore a large black jacket with the words E-HERO on the back. But most peculiar was his eyes. They were green which wasn't unusual but something about them made people stare at him strangely. Then he smiled and his eyes seemed normal.

"Hey does anyone know where the tests are?" he yelled. Then out of a nearby corridor a tall man with very short hair on his head and a kind face, he currently had a large smile on it even under the current circumstances.

"I think I might. May I ask your name fist?" at this the boy smiled.

"Glad you asked. It's one this school will remember for a long time. Zenrad Yuki." At this the principle seemed very surprised.

"Yuki? Are you by any chance related to one of the duellists in the world, and a previous student who had left with top duelling honours, Yuki Judai?" the boy started to frown.

"Uhh…who? Sorry never heard of him." Mr Rameshin gasped at this.

"You've never heard of one of the world's best duellists, Yuki Judai?" the man said. "Nope." Zenrad said rather quickly. "So what about those tests?" the man suddenly realised he had forgotten all about that.

"I'm very sorry please excuse me. I'm headmaster Rameshin and the tests have already started but I could get you into one of the late tests." Nodding enthusiastically the boy said, "Yes please Mr Rameshin." At this the headmaster smiled and led the boy into a different room entirely.

In this room there was a large number of benches all stationed around the circular room and a man in a chair next to a large black board seemingly fresh except for the words, **_test in progress. Start: 11:00 am End 1:00 pm. _**There were a large amount of students working on the tests currently. Some had already finished and were checking through their work while others were just waiting for the test to be over. There were only a few minutes left before the end of the test.

Zenrad was very nervous since he wouldn't have enough time to complete the test. Rameshin turned and smiled at the kid and told, "Not to worry, there is another test at the end of this test for late students. There are a few other late students who are also going to take the test." He pointed at a small room with a few benches facing a blackboard. Five other boys were on these benches.

Headmaster Rameshin turned and said, "Just sit down on one of these benches and wait for the test to begin."

After the headmaster left, Zenrad Yuki decided to acquaint himself with the other people who were late for the test.

"Hello I am Zenrad Yuki!" he stretched his hand out at the boys. One of them looked up and shook his hand. He was a scrawny kid with more freckles then you could count.

"Hi I'm Bill Hal. I was late for my test since I was working on my deck." Another one of the boys grinned at this. He was tall with black hair and a green jacket on and looked Korean

"Me too! I was really worried about the test that I couldn't get any sleep last night so I won't do well in the test. Oh and my name's Jason Noel."

The remaining three kids all smiled at the fact that they were all in for similar reasons. The others introduced themselves. A tanned kid with bright coloured clothes introduced himself as Ron Brine. He came from Italy which explained the tan. The kid next to him wore a black jacket with the picture of a motorbike on fire on the back. His name was Todd Dash. The last one was Australian by clothes and looked like he was used to surviving in the jungle and the kid's version of fast food was probably out hunting for rabbits with a spear. His name was Alexander Bufforde. While the kids were talking a sound went up on an intercom.

"**Please will all students please hand in their tests and precede to the duel test arenas. Any late testers please enter the examination room for your test sheets." **

Zenrad looked up.

"That's us. Everybody ready for the test?" all the other boys nodded. They all entered the room feeling really proud of them selves expecting an easy test. After all how many questions can there be on a card game?

- One hour later-

Everyone left the room shaking their head and moaning things like, "oh that test was hard," and "how am I suppose to know what level and effect Lesser fiend has? I don't run a fiend deck!" or, "that was extremely hard choosing my favourite trap card and writing an essay on it?" And one that seemed to spark the interest of one of Zenrad,

"why do all those E-heroes have to have so many fusions! How am I supposed to know all their names! What in the world does E-hero burst lady and E-hero feather man fuse together to make beside E-hero phoenix guy?" Zenrad answered without much hard thought,

"E-hero flame wingman. ATK2100 DEF1400. Special ability when this card destroys a monster, the controller of that monster receives the destroyed monsters ATK in damage. The favourite card of world class duellist Yuki Judai." Everyone looked at him akwardly. Zenrad noticed everyone was looking at him. "I like fusion cards and I am a fan Yuki Judai." Everyone nodded that this made sense. Before any one could continue with the conversation an announcement was made on the intercom,

"**Please will a mister Zenrad Yuki please report to arena 1?"**

Zenrad looked at his new friends and said, "That's me. I am going to be done with this inspector in 5 turns flat." He grinned at this feeling more confident with each moment. His friends smiled at this all of them wishing him good luck.

"See you on the other side." Todd Dash whispered to his new friend. Zenrad turned and tossed him the peace sign before leaving.

-Teachers viewing spot-

All the duellist academy instructors who finished their duels or wished to see them stood on the ledge with seats to keep them comfortable. All the seats were grey to match the colour of the instructor's shirts but normal teachers wore their regular teaching attire.

All the teachers were observing the duels and were quite impressed by the last 2 duels.

"Pretty impressive duels the last 2." Said one of the female inspectors.

"I thought that duel with that Anne girl was quite impressive. She managed to win the duel with full life points." the female teacher added. A male teacher with glasses, thinning hair and yellow clothes, a sign of a teacher of Ra Yellow looked back at her saying,

"It wasn't that impressive Miss Kratchey. Most fairy decks are based around life gain and life sustaining and 4000 LP are not that hard to restore. But that Fiona girl was truly great; she had excellent planning and thought of everything without a mistake she hadn't intended for."

"Oh come on now Dr Neves none of those duels were that impressive." A teacher in blue uniform signifying a teacher of Obelisk Blue said this with a frown on his face. The teacher was a tall person with short black hair tied in a ponytail and stone cold eyes. He was also the deputy head of the school.

The other teachers frowned at this.

"Oh stop spoiling the fun Mr Jindis, just because you didn't get to duel this year doesn't mean you have to be a party pooper!" one of the teachers who were in yellow responded to Mr Jindis's mood. Before the Obelisk Blue teacher could respond his mobile phone rang. Irritated, Jindis picked up his phone and said with annoyance,

"Hello who is this?"

"Now is that the way you always talk to people on the phone Mr Jindis?" the voice on the other end surprised Jindis.

"Headmaster Rameshin sorry for my rudeness..."

"Save the excuses Mr Jindis. I have a bunch of academy applicants who entered the academy exam late so I need some one to test them." Mr Jindis frowned.

"Why are you so eager for all these late ruffians to get into this academy? This academy should be saved for elite duellists only not for these late dropouts who couldn't be bothered to show up on time." The thing Mr Rameshin said next completely changed Jindis's attitude.

"I want you to be the duel instructor for one of them." Mr Jindis was so happy right then that he could have cried.

"On second thoughts sir I think I should test them because everyone deserves a chance." And I can fully show these loser dropouts how they shouldn't be in this school, he thought to himself.

Mr Rameshin smiled. "I knew you would see things my way. Now get moving to duel arena 1. And don't forget to bring a…" the phone had already been hung up and Mr Jindis was already running to the arena with deck in hand and duel coat on. Mr Dr Neves looked at the other teachers.

"What is he so happy about?"

-Duel arena 4 –

Everyone had already seen most of the duels so were pleasantly surprised to find there were still a few matches left over. All of the students were looking over at the arena wondering what sort of decks each duellist would be using. Suddenly the screen above the arena was lit up with 2 duellist's faces each one stating name and pre-set LP of 4000. The duellists were called Zenrad Yuki and James Jindis.

The former duellist was already known as the motorbike kid but was otherwise unknown but the other duellist was very well known as being, not only a strict teacher but a tough duellist. The last applicant he had instructed was humiliated completely while being crushed in the first few turns. People were betting that this duellist wouldn't last more then 5 turns.

Zenrad entered the arena with a happy look on his face and a DD2 on his wrist and deck in the deck slot. He looked across at his opponent. Mr Jindis was wearing his signature blue coat but attached to his coat was a foldable silver duel disk which seemed attached to his coat. Zenrad was very impressed. He held out his hand and greeted his current duel instructor.

"Hello sir! My name is Zenrad Yuki and I am looking forward to this duel." Mr Jindis did not take his hand.

"Now is not the time for pleasantries. I came here for a duel and after you lose then we can use the pleasantries." Zenrad frowned. This guy was obviously a man who didn't care much for respect to other duellists.

"All right then let's duel!" they both said to each other.

DUEL (ZLP: 4000 JLP: 4000)

Mr Jindis waved his hand in front of his duel disk and a card popped out of it. "I will start this duel with the continuous spell card Spring of Rebirth (spell card continuous: Increase your Life Points by 500 points every time monsters return from the field to the owner's hand.)!" A large holographic representation of the card appeared on the field. Zenrad was amazed by the graphics.

"Next I summon Inaba White Rabbit(700/500)" A large white rabbit popped out of the card. The most amusing thing about this card was that it was on a pogo stick. Mr Jindis smiled. "This monster is a spirit monster. Spirit monsters returns to the hand at the end of each turn.

"Before then I set card facedown and end my turn, which returns my monster to my hand and increases my life points thanks to my magic card." The rabbit disappeared and a fountain squirted all over Mr Jindis but he didn't get wet because it was a hologram. (ZLP: 4000 JLP: 4500)

-Teachers stand-

A few of the teachers were frowning at the first move of the game.

"Those are cards from Jindis's actual deck! In an examination duel like this one you have to use a test deck. How can a kid handle a deck like this?" Miss Kratchey said to the other teachers. Most of them nodded. But another one of them was shaking his head this one had a long red jacket that signified he was a teacher of the Slifer Red dorm but that was the only thing that was remotely similar to the other teachers. He wore a leather jacket and a cowboy hat with brown leather jeans. The jacket had an image of Slifer the sky dragon on it. His face while young looking seemed to have been through a lot.

"Something about this kid is different. I can see it in his eyes. He has a chance." No one seemed to doubt his words.

- Back at the duel -

Zenrad drew his card.

"I summon my Shining Star- Axe Hammer (1700/1600)!" large man wearing golden armour with a star on it appeared. In his hands were a double sided axe decorated with jewels. Mr Jindis smiled.

"Nice monster sadly he will be leaving us right now. Activate trap compulsory evacuation device! (Trap card: Return 1 monster on the field to its owner's hand.)"

Suddenly a machine appeared under the armoured warrior and the machine then the shining star was seen flying into the sky before disappearing. Then a fountain was seen spraying Mr Jindis.

"Oh yes because of my spring of rebirth I gain life points when your monsters return to your hand." (ZLP: 4000 JLP: 5000) Zenrad frowned.

"Before I end my turn I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Mr Jindis smiled and drew.

"Time to summon an old friend I summon Inaba White Rabbit!" again the rabbit on a pogo stick appeared. "Now my white rabbit attack that wan a be duellist with the black hairdo directly!" then Zenrad clenched his hands.

"I'll show you a want to be duellist! Activate trap card a Hero emerges (trap: when your opponent attacks you your opponent must choose a card in your hand. If that card is a spell or trap card discard it if it is a monster special summon it to the field)! Now choose a card." Zenrad raised his 4 cards and showed it to his opponent. Mr Jindis wasn't worried.

"I choose the 2nd to the left." The card flipped up to reveal a monster. Zenrad smiled.

"Bad choice I summon my shining star- assassin (1000/700)!" a slim man with gold Arabian clothes that seemed to be torn in certain parts but his face was mostly hidden by this cloth except his eyes which were bright amber. Mr Jindis grinned even wider.

"That is useless because my rabbit can attack directly. So Inaba attack directly!" now it was Zenrad grinned.

"I knew that. Shining star assassin's effect is that when it is normal, flip or special summoned I must destroy the weakest monster on the field. Go assassin blade!" the assassin raised its dagger and threw it at the rabbit before it reached Zenrad. Jindis's frown grew worse if possible.

"All right then I activate my trap card Groundbreaking (trap: put spirit in graveyard back in hand) now I can add a spirit monster from my graveyard to my hand. Inaba return!" the spirit was seen leaving the graveyard before circling Jindis. Mr Jindis added the spirit back to his hand. "I set 2 cards facedown and then end my turn."

Zenrad observed the field. If not for the fact that the opponent had probably only spirits in his deck then the monster he had in his hand would not be very good right now. Luckily it was still a strong monster.

"Okay then let's see you handle this monster. I summon shining star- blade sword! (2000/1600)" a large warrior holding a sword almost twice his size appeared. Like the other shining stars he was completely golden. "I attack you directly with my monster!" Jindis suddenly activated one of his trap cards.

"Activate trap card spirit's call for guidance! (Trap: when your opponent attacks discard one spirit monster in your hand. Afterwards show every spirit monster in your hand to your opponent. Your opponent chooses one and that card I special summoned to the field after negating all of that card's effects. This spirit can not destroy a monster in battle. At the end phrase of that turn shuffle the chosen monster back into your deck.)" He discarded his Inaba white rabbit then showed Zenrad the only spirit in his hand. Oh great what luck, Zenrad thought, It just had to be Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi (2800/2900) the strongest spirit monster in the game. After seeing the depression in Zenrad's eyes Mr Jindis summoned the card to the field.

-In the student stands-

"Wait a minute!" Anne said to her brother. They had been observing the duel during the entire match in silence but this move seemed to give Anne reason to speak. "Spirit monsters can not be special summoned. How can the teacher special summon it?" But James just shook his head.

"The card makes the spirit monster loose all its special effects including the fact it couldn't be special summoned. If the card hadn't said to return the monster to his deck then the monster would have stayed on the field like a regular monster. This is not looking good for Zenrad." This news did not make Ann any happier.

- Back at the duel-

Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi was a large man like monster with large muscles. But the most unusual thing about this card was that its hair was on fire. The spirit seemed to have no pupils which may have seemed odd to duellists who had duelled against this monster before and then it had had pupils.

But Zenrad wasn't afraid of that. He was afraid of the fact that his shining star was still charging at the spirit monster. The spirit just raised its hand and shot a tornado of fire at the warrior. It pushed the warrior all the way to the other side of the field but didn't destroy it.

"You are lucky that spirits under the influence of my trap can not destroy monsters. But you still take battle damage. (ZLP: 3200 JLP: 5000)" Jindis was smirking now he obviously did not think that his opponent had a chance. Zenrad wanted to prove him wrong so much but he had no cards that could put him in the lead.

He switched his assassin to defence mode since his shining star blade sword had to switch to defence mode if its attack doesn't destroy a monster any way, and ended his turn. Mr Jindis picked up his monster and slid it into his duel disk after explaining that he had to return his monster to his deck at the end phrase of the turn.

"That is if not for my facedown quick play spell card spirit's return haunting. (Quick play spell: when a spirit on your side of the field is sent to your deck add the card to your hand.) Now my monster is added to my hand. And now I draw." The card popped out of his duel disk. Jindis smiled at his draw.

"I activate my rarest spell card – which you should be honoured to even see – Cursed spiritual summoning (spell card: normal summon all the spirit monsters in your hand. For each tribute needed to summon the monsters +1 take away that much multiplied by 1000 from your life points when they return to your hand.)! Return Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi!"

the spirit monster returned to the field, this time with more fire streaming down all his body and even the audience could feel the heat. But this time the spirit had dark red pupils that seemed to hate Zenrad with every fibre of its being. This was all because of the spell card but it still seemed real to Zenrad. Jindis was laughing now with all the joy a villain gets when they think they have won.

"Now I play spiritual settle machine (continuous spell: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all Spirit monsters remain face-up on the field and do not return to their owners' hands during the End Phase even if they are Summoned or flipped face-up. Discard 1 card from your hand during each of your End Phases to keep this card's effect active. If you cannot discard, this card is destroyed. If this card is destroyed or removed from the field, all face-up Spirit monsters must return to the owners' hands immediately).

"Next I activate my stop defence spell card stop defence on your assassin (spell card: switch one monster on the field to attack mode).

Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi, finish him! Attack his assassin." the giant fire beast hurled a large fireball at Zenrad's assassin. The assassin didn't stand a chance. The monster was burnt and when the fire finally died down the assassin was no where in sight. There was a large amount of life point damage (ZLP: 1400 JLD: 5000) Zenrad pressed the button on his duel disk activating the second unnoticed trap he had set at the beginning of the duel.

"I guess I will need some backup. Activate trap card shining star signal (trap: when one of your monsters are destroyed in battle you may special summon a level 4 or lower shining star monster from your deck). The monster I choose is shining star soldier (1600/1500)."

The new monster was golden like the previous monsters but had helmet with a star encrusted on it and a sword in its hand and a shield in the other. Mr Jindis was grinning like a mad man.

"Did you honestly think you can beat me? I am an expert duellist so how do you think you can beat me drop out boy. And just to add injury to insult, I activate card of sanctity (spell card: both duellists draw from their decks until they have 6 cards in their hands).

"This means that we both have 6 new cards, you will have to lose all your new cards before you can use them. I set 1 card face down. Then I discard 1 card for the cost of my spiritual settle machine and end my turn." He started laughing maniacally. Things did not look good for Zenrad.

- On the other side of the duel arena-

The other 5 late duellists who had come to see this duel, since they hadn't been instructed to go to a duel arena. And they didn't think much of Zenrad's chances.

"He can't win now against a monster like that! It's all over!" Jason said now that the large spirit monster had come on the field and wasn't leaving any time soon.

"But he isn't giving up is he?" Ron said trying to be positive but in fact he was as worried for Zenrad as the others.

- Back at the duel –

Mr Jindis had finished laughing and then said something which just made things worse.

"Activate Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi special ability. When it deals you life point damage you must discard your entire hand before you draw during your draw phrase. So make your final draw since during after your next turn this is all over."

Zenrad's hand hovered over his deck. Was there any way for him to win? All my cards will be discarded before I draw a card, he said to himself. I may as well give up. I won't be getting into this school. Then a shining light seemed to emerge from his graveyard, his deck and his field.

"Don't give up," the light seemed to say. Zenrad nodded. Then he discarded his hand to the graveyard and drew his card.

- In the teacher stands –

"Well there is no way this kid can win now. We may as well just admit the boy won't be coming to this school this year. Maybe next year." Miss Kratchey said and most of the other teachers agreed with her. Except for the Slifer Red dorm head, who was still looking at the duel keenly.

"The boy still has a chance." This silenced everyone in the teacher stands.

- Back at the duel -

Zenrad looked at his card and smiled.

"Activate effect of my monster card shining retriever (800/1300) I may discard this card from my hand during my main phrase. In exchange I may add one polymerization (spell: send 2 or more fusion material monsters from your hand and/or field and then fusion summon a monster from your fusion deck with those monsters names written on it to the field.) from my graveyard and then draw 2 cards from my deck." Mr Jindis attempted to stop this.

"Wait a minute you didn't use a fusion monster this duel. How can you have a polymerization card in your graveyard?" Zenrad pointed a finger at Mr Jindis.

"That was thanks to your Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi's effect. It discarded the polymerization card I was planning to use. And now I draw my 2 cards." He drew quickly and tossed the cards a single glance before smiling at the duel.

"Perfect! I activate the spell card shining star shooter (spell card: for each shining star monster on the field destroy a face up magic or trap card on the field.) and since I posses 2 shining stars I can destroy your Spring of Rebirth and your spiritual settle machine,"

Both shining stars drew their weapons and sent a slash straight at Mr Jindis's 2 continuous spell cards which shattered both of them. "This means your Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi returns straight to your hand and you loose 3000 LP (ZLP: 1400 JLP: 2000)."

The spirit monster seemed to dissolve into smoke which seemed to strangle Mr Jindis before disappearing (ZLP: 1400 JLP: 2000).

"And now I activate my polymerization and fuse my two monsters together to form my favourite monster…" the 2 monsters started swirling into a vortex and out of the vortex appeared a very powerful looking monster.

"**_Shining star samurai (2500/2200)!" _**the creature that emerged from the vortex was a tall warrior dressed in traditional samurai battle army. His sword was as large as blade sword's but slightly sharper. The only main difference between this creature and a real samurai was that it's armour was golden as well as it's sword. But the samurai was doing something unusual. He was grinning in the exact same fashion as Zenrad was and were standing in the exact same fashion. But what most people were interested in the fact that Mr Jindis looked like he was about to loose.

- In the student stands –

No one could believe how fast the table had been turned on Mr Jindis.

"That guy is astonishing." Fiona had just come back fro the registry desk and was happy that she had been selected to be in Ra yellow the middle place dorm. She had been watching the duel for the last few minutes and amazed that Zenrad had made such an amazing comeback. In the obelisk blue stands Ann and James were also surprised at the results.

"He did that! Did you see what he did with the retriever and the fusion! He could win." Ann was exclaimed to her brother who just nodded in agreement

The 5 late duellists were cheering and dancing for their new friend's near victory.

"He's wining, he's winning!" they were all chanting.

- The teachers stand –

All the teachers were shocked beyond belief. Barely any one had defeated Mr Jindis once he had summoned Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi and attacked with it and it would have stayed on the field they had no chance with only one draw. In fact the only 2 people who had won a duel at that point was headmaster Rameshin and another teacher Edward Gilan, head of the Slifer Red boys dorms, who was currently looking at the duel and nodding at Zenrad's last moves.

"Do you think the boy is going to win Ed?" Dr Neves asked.

"It's not over till it's over." He said simply and then continued watching the match in silence.

- At the duel –

Now Zenrad was grinning and was about to launch the final attack.

"Shining star samurai att…"

"Not so fast!" Mr Jindis raised his hand over his duel disk to activate his face down card. "Time to play an old staple. Activate scapegoat (quick play spell card: when activated place 4 sheep tokens (level 1/beast/earth/ATK0.DEF0) in defence mode on the field. You cannot special summon, normal summon, or set a monster during the turn this card is activated)."

On the field 4 colourful sheep appeared on the field guarding Mr Jindis. "This card is useful when you run a deck of spirit monsters. So I will survive this turn." And finish you of in the next turn, he thought to him self. But Zenrad was still smiling.

"I knew you wouldn't go done without a fight. Luckily I have the perfect card for the situation, and since it is still my main phrase I can play it. Activate mystic weapon -burning slasher's sword (equipment card: to activate this card the user must sacrifice 1000 LP. This card may only be equipped to a level 6 or lower fusion monster. Increase the equipped monster's attack by 1000. This monster may deal damage through defence. Treat the monster equipped with this card's attribute as fire attribute. Once per turn you may allow the equipped to attack all monsters on your opponents turn. After you have activated this effect send this card to the graveyard at the end of your battle phrase.)

"This card is one of my most powerful spell cards. 'You should feel honoured to see it.' Watch." He pointed at his monster.

The samurai's sword had turned red hot and then exploded into flames. But the samurai didn't seem affected by this at all. "Of course I do have to pay the cost. (ZLP: 400 JLP 2000) But that doesn't seem relevant since you have no cards to protect you, don't you?" Mr Jindis just lowered his head in disgrace. He was about to be beaten. By a dropout no less.

"I thought not. Attack samurai, destroy one of his scapegoats! Burning samurai blade!" the samurai charged at the blue scapegoat who seemed to be sleeping didn't even register it was about to be slashed until it felt the heat. It gave out one small cry before being destroyed.

(ZLP: 400 JLP: 0) JINDIS LOST.

The examination duel was over. Zenrad just wiped his head in relief when all the holograms were gone. The crowd was cheering because of his victory against the Obelisk Blue teacher. The teachers in the stand were all amazed by his victory except Mr Gilan who was just smiling.

The headmaster came out to the arena attempting to stop the duel when he had learnt that Mr Jindis had been using his own deck against an entrance applicant until he was at the duel arena and learnt that the student had beaten the teacher's deck. He then got embarrassed that everyone could see him running straight towards the arena for no apparent reason. He started to get flustered.

"Umm… good job Zenrad…uh you're immediately admitted into the school." Everyone started cheering again.

"He deserves to be in obelisk blue for what he did!" Alexander shouted from his place in the stands. Some people agreed with this and started to yell out

"Obelisk Blue, Obelisk Blue!" Mr Rameshin started getting worried that there was going to be a mob if he didn't agree to these demands. But Mr Jindis raised his hand to stop the demands.

"You all know the rules. There is only 3 ways to get to Obelisk Blue.

1: If you beat an instructor with exactly 4000 LP and over 75 in the exam you are moved to Obelisk blue immediately.

2:If you passed the exam with 100 and beat an examiner you would get to obelisk blue.

Or 3: the final way if you went to duel prep school and finished the exam there with excellent results you were sent straight to obelisk blue when you arrived here and beat an instructor. And to my knowledge you haven't done the first or last one and I doubt you passed the exam with 100. All right you lot stop moaning." And with that he turned and left the arena.

Headmaster Rameshin did not look pleased with his deputy head's reaction, but he was glad that the matter was solved.

Zenrad however was just happy he had got in.

He ran straight to his friends and gave them all hi5s. Bill Hall asked Zenrad

"Where did you get those awesome cards!" and he responded,

"From friends and family." Besides this mysterious answer the friends' spirits were high, and they kept talking to each other, about who would win their duel first, all 5 eager to start their own examination duels. Then another message appeared on the intercom.

**_Please would the remaining 5 duellists each go to one of the 5 duel arena immediately. _**Whoops could be heard from the eager boys.****

**_Also remember if you have already duelled; please go to the registration desk to receive your ID card and D-points card and uniform for your decks. You will receive keys to your dorms when you arrive tomorrow as well as special academy duel disks. All who have won a duel and passed the exam I hope you will enjoy your_** **_time at this school and who ever did not get in, better luck next year._**

The 5 duellists looked at each other and then cheered "we get to duel!"

Bill was the most eager. "It's time I showed those examiners how Bill Hall duels!" and flexed his muscles to show how strong he was. Jason did the same.

Everyone laughed at the 2 clowns. Then Ron reminded Zenrad had to register for the school. Zenrad ran straight to the nearest doorway before he could hear Todd yell, "It is in the other direction!" Zenrad stumbled in disbelief and ran in the other direction.

-In the teachers stand-

5 of the teachers got up out of their seats to duel the 5 newcomers. With test decks, of course. Mr Gilan had disappeared after Zenrad had left and no one knew where he had gone. But most of the teachers were really worried about was the fact that Mr Jindis hadn't come to the teacher's stand. They hoped he wouldn't do something he would regret.

- At the registration desks –

At the desk there were 2 people waiting in the dark. Neither knew the other was there but they were both waiting for the same person. Then a sound was heard and they both shuffled forward to the sound and ended up next to one another both surprised they activated their duel disks.

"Who are you and why are you here?" the person who asked this had short brown hair and brown eyes. "You tell me first who you are?" the opposite person had long brown hair tied up in a pony tail and green eyes. Then they recognised each other.

"Hey you're Fiona Stenson!"

"And you are Anne Sopre!" both girls had duelled next to each other during their exams. "What are you doing here?" Ann asked Fiona, but before a response could be heard another sound could be heard. They hid again and this time it was who they had been waiting for.

Zenrad arrived and greeted the receptionist,

"Hello miss. My name is Zenrad Yuki and I have just won my examination duel." The receptionist smiled back.

"Wait there let me check your name on the list." Her fingers started typing on the keyboard and found his name on the screen. "Ah here we are. Zenrad Yuki. Percentage in the exam 54, duel status 400 LP left opponent loss by LP. Dorm …Slifer Red." She reached down under her desk and pulled out a red jacket and a black shirt. Also there were 3 optional colours of trousers you could wear, white trousers, black trousers or grey trousers. These were the uniform for duel Academy.

"Sweet! This is much better then the uniform I had to wear in my old school. We had to wear ties!" he fingered his neck as if he could still feel the tie being around his neck. The receptionist couldn't help laughing at his ridiculous face when he imagined himself with a tie.

The 2 girls were looking surprised at this.

"How can a guy who beat Mr Jindis, who had a pro level deck, end up in Slifer Red." Anne was saying. Fiona then shook her head.

"But he only got 54 in the exam which is 4 over pass mark. He may be an exceptionally good duellist but he is not very bright." A voice was heard behind them.

"An exceptional duellist you say?" they both turned around and standing behind them was Zenrad. He had sneaked behind them while they were talking. "Who is this duellist? He sounds like a great opponent!" the girls got very nervous. Before they could think of an excuse Zenrad realised he had forgotten something.

"Oh no I forgot! I promised to see my friends' duels! See you later" and then he sprinted to the duel arena. The 2 girls relaxed.

"I am never doing that again." They both said at the same time. They both laughed as they walked back to the arena.

In the shadows a pair of eyes could be seen observing the events, much more inconspicuously then the 2 girls.

"I want that card." The shadow whispered before disappearing.

**End of chapter 1**

**Author's notes: So who was the shadow? Not who you think. **

**Please! Read and review, and tell me if this is better then my previous attempt of a first chapter. I don't mind criticism! **


	2. worth a bouny:spirit of the pot of greed

**Chapter 2 a new encounter**

**Small note:**_ this_ means someone's thoughts, this means a flashback.

After the impressive duel by Zenrad and Mr Jindis most people had left as they were tired and left the arena. Few people were left beside the instructor's and a few teachers who had to grade how well the last duellists were doing. It was dull work but someone had to do it.

- At the duel arena –

The 5 other late duellists were finishing their duels. Their instructors were using actual test decks, unlike Mr Jindis. These decks were based off actual strategies, but usually had a weakness, like missing necessary cards or no staples or only one very tough strategy and no back up for it. The trick was to find these weaknesses and capitalise on it.

Bill was in a tight spot. There was a skill drain (continuous trap: pay 1000 LP to activate this card. Negate the effects of all face up effect monsters on the field.) on his opponents side of the field and a Zombray the dark (2100/700) in attack mode. Bill had a scapegoat token (0/0) in defence mode. The score stood (ILP: 3000 BLP: 300) But it was Bill's turn. He looked at his newly drawn card and saw how he could win.

"Alright prepare to be beat. I swap both of my tokens into attack mode." All watching just looked at the absurdity of this move. Nobody played scapegoat tokens in attack mode. It was suicide. Bill just smiled.

"Alright buddy, watch this move. I play creature swap (spell: both players select one monster on their respective side of the field. Both players must then swap the two chosen monsters with each other. The mode of these monsters may not be changed this turn)!"

Two lights, one red, one blue appeared above each respective duellist. Bill pointed at one of his scapegoats and the blue light appeared on the scapegoat's head. Bill decided to explain this to the instructor.

"Creature swap forces each player to choose one of their monsters to swap with the opponents selected monster. So that means since you only have Zombray," the red light floated on top of Zombray, "I get your Zombray, which is an impressive warrior, I should really get one myself for my deck…" after going on for a bit, the instructor just yelled,

"JUST MAKE YOUR MOVE!" in a very loud voice. Obviously he was a bit ticked off by Bill.

"God stop being so stressed out. Any way you get my little scapegoat token in exchange for your Zombray." The warrior floated over to Bill's side of the field while the scapegoat bounded towards the instructor. "But I am not done yet. I summon the mighty Panther warrior (2000/1500)!" a flash of light appeared all over the field until out of the ground rose a purple creature, half human, half purple panther. It was covered in gold plated armour.

"Now this guy also has a special cost to let him attack like Zombray. Instead of attack points after he attacks, he needs to sacrifice a monster before he attack. But your skill drain gets rid of them all." Both monsters roared in approval of the fact they had lost their effects.

"But less pleasantries, I enter my battle phrase!" Now knowing he was about to lose the instructor just pulled his hands into a fist. Bill didn't seem to notice.

"Zombray The dark and Panther warrior attack him directly! Hero kick and Panther slash!" Bill's Panther beast struck the instructor and knocked. (BLP: 300 ILP: 0). LOSS BY LIFEPOINTS TO 0. BILL WINS. Bill was grinning and raised his fist yelling "Ha! I am the greatest!"

In a different duel arena another duel was taking place. It was Jason's duel and the field looked bad. (JLP: 2100 ILP: 2300)

There was a gravity bind (continuous trap: all level 4 or higher monsters on the field cannot attack) and a DNA transplant (continuous trap: choose one attribute. All monsters on the field become that attribute until this card is removed from the field) which had changed the attribute of all monsters to fire, on the instructor's side of the field. The instructor also had an ultimate baseball kid (500/1500) and 4 scapegoat tokens on the field.

All Jason had was a defence mode kouromouri dragon (1500/1200) and a card facedown. Since all the scapegoats and the dragon were fire attributes thanks to DNA transplant, ultimate baseball kids attack increased to 3000. And it was the instructor's battle phrase.

"Sorry kid, but you will have to try harder then that to get in. maybe next year. Go ultimate baseball kid, attack his dragon now!" the baseball player threw a fireball which had come from nowhere, into the air and smacked it into the dragon. But Jason wasn't about to give up yet.

"I activate my facedown card burst breath (trap: tribute one dragon monster on your side of the field. Afterwards destroy every monster on the field with less or equal DEF then the sacrificed dragons ATK.)"

The dragon turned a molten red colour, before it fired a blast of lava at all of the opponent's monsters which disintegrated them before Kouromori dragon exploded.

The instructor was dumbstruck at how his advantage had just disappeared like that. But he wasn't worried. There was a combo in his hand which could end this next turn.

But it was Jason's turn now.

"I draw," he looked at the card he drew and smiled. "Perfect." Then he looked at his opponent sternly.

"I play polymerization (spell: send 2 or more fusion material monsters from your hand and/or field and then fusion summon a monster from your fusion deck with those monsters names written on it to the field) to fuse my Lord of dragons (1200/1100) and my divine dragon Ragnarok (1500/1000) in my hand together to summon King Dragun (2400/2200) to the field!"

Out of the swirling vortex appeared a man in armour riding a giant dragon. The instructor was not worried.

"You still can not get past my gravity bind!" Jason then activated the last card in his hand.

"Go stamping destruction (spell: you can only activate this card if there is a dragon your side of the field. Destroy one magic or trap card on the field. Inflict 500 points of damage to the controller of that card.)" King Dragun swung its tail and struck down the trap and shattered it.

(JLP: 2100 ILP: 1800) "King Dragun attack, MASTER DRAGON WING BLAST!" the dragon roared after hearing its master command, before it struck down the instructor. (JLP: 2100 ILP: 0) LOSS BY LIFEPOINTS TO 0. JASON WINS.

Jason was hitting the air with his fist cheering and repeating, "oh yeah!" over and over again.

All the other late examinees had finished, except for Alexander whose duel was about to end. (ILP: 3200 ALP: 500) There was an ultimate obedient fiend (3500/3000) on the instructor's field. He had no cards on the field or the hand and he couldn't draw since he had activated reckless greed (trap: draw 2 cards. You must skip your next 2 draw phrases) Last turn so couldn't draw a card next turn, but the instructor wasn't worried. Alexander had only one card facedown and one card in hand. It was Alexander's turn so he made his final draw. He looked at his draw and grinned.

"Prepare to get your butt whooped, cause I summon my berserk gorilla (2000/1000) in defence mode." The crowd who had remained realised the stupidity of this move. The instructor decided to correct the candidate.

"Uh kid, I don't know how to tell you this but if berserk gorilla is in face up defence mode it is automatically destroyed." Alexander pulled a face.

"I know that duh!" he smirked at the instructor. "I chain the summoning of my monster with the trap card blast with chain (trap: when activated choose one monster on the field. Treat this card as an equip spell card. Increase the ATK of The monster equipped with this card by 500. When this card is destroyed destroy one face up card on the field.)"

A large chain with a rocket on the end of it wrapped itself around the gorilla (2500/1000).Then the gorilla's chest started to expand and then it exploded in a large fire explosion. The rocket had started to fly in the sky in circles until it reached the ultimate obedient fiend and exploded taking the fiend with it. The instructor was stunned at how easily his creature had been destroyed. But Alexander wasn't finished yet. "now I activate my monster reborn (spell card: choose one monster in either player's graveyard and special summon it to your side of the field in face up attack mode or face up defence mode) to revive Ultimate Obedient fiend but to my side of the field."

The large fiend rose from the ground and seemed to cover Alexander's entire field, but in fact there was still room for 4 more monsters on the field.

"Ultimate obedient fiend, destroy him with ultimate obedient fire claw!" the creature struck the instructor down with it's claw. (ILP: 0 ALP: 500). GAME OVER. LOSS BY LIFEPOINTS. ALEXANDER WINS.

The instructor was cursing himself at how he had been destroyed by his own monster, while Alexander started beating his chest like a gorilla before seeing his new friends, having finished their duels and were standing with Zenrad, and ran up to them.

"Hey guy did you see my duel! I beat that Instructor senseless; his head is probably still spinning!" Alexander was saying with pride.

"Well that duel was good but did you see my duel! I rock!" Bill said trying to draw attention to him.

"No I rock more then you!" Jason said to the other duellists. Then a familiar voice was heard.

"Well we finished our duels way earlier so you must not have seen our amazing skills!" the speaker was Todd with Ron, who was standing next to him hands behind his head, looking very pleased with himself. "Yeah." Ron added quickly.

Zenrad tried to keep the peace. "Guys we all know you guys are all excellent duellists,"

"You'd better believe it!" Bill interrupted. Zenrad continued.

"But the one thing you don't know is if we are all in the same dorm." The others nodded at the sense of this and then realised they had to get their dorm uniform. "Sorry Zenrad, we got to." Bill said, "Don't wait up, we will be awhile." And they all left to get their uniform.

Zenrad smiled as they left. "Well better get home. Mom and Dad must be wondering how I did. Mum will be so disappointed that I didn't get into Obelisk blue but she always wants me to over achieve. Dad will just be glad I got in. I just hope the guy who I borrowed the motorbike from finds it. Whoever he is." With a shrug he left Duellist Academy to stay home for the night, as most of the kids did except the overseas people or people who choose to stay a night over for different reasons.

Any way Zenrad got on the ferry home and left the Academy to go home before returning tomorrow. Unknown to him he was being followed by a small motorboat with a person riding in it whose face was covered. In the back of the boat was the motorbike Zenrad had 'borrowed'.

-Domino city alleyway near Zenrad's house-

Zenrad was heading to his house watching all the houses on the way to his home.

In these houses were his neighbours and good friends. How he would miss that at the academy. How they had helped him be a better duellist, how they supported him when he was down and got him back on his feet. He would not forget what he learnt from them.

He used the short cut leading to his house when suddenly a male voice was heard in the darkness.

"Don't move." Zenrad froze. Oh god what is going on, he thought to himself. He heard the voice behind him say, "Salut la petit fille (hello little girl in French, which was meant to insult Zenrad) put on your duel disk and turn around. We are about to duel." Zenrad was glad that it was just a duel (he didn't understand French so thought the guy was complimenting him.) He slotted his deck into the slot in the duel slot and turned around.

The person who faced him was a boy of about 15, no older then Zenrad himself. He had dark red hair and dark eyes that seemed to have no colour except the white of his eye and a slight black spot per eye for pupils. He wore a long black trench coat which seemed several sizes to big for him as they went all the way to his feet and covered them. On his wrist was a black duel disk with bat wings.

The good thing about duel disks were that no matter what type of duel disk you had you could duel against any other kind of duel disk. The boy seemed like a very experienced duellist, as he seemed to just ooze with confidence.

"Uh…salute las pet fillerouas back to you." Zenrad answered back friendly (still didn't know what he was saying). The boy was angry at the response before starting on an extra note. "This will be an 8000 LP ante rule duel, your burning slasher sword for any card from my deck. Although don't count on winning, as I am undefeated." Zenrad smiled.

"Well there is a first time for everything." He activated his duel disc. "And I don't plan on losing either." The red hair duellist smiled at his opponent's arrogance and activated his duel disk.

"You can call me Christiano, just to stop confusion." The duellist announced before he drew his first 5 cards.

DUEL (ZLP: 8000 CLP: 8000)

"I'll start this duel," Christiano said while drawing his 6th card. "I set a monster facedown and 1 S/T facedown. That's spell or trap card if you didn't know that." He said addressing Christiano.

"I knew that Chrissy." Zenrad answered back, a bit ticked of with how he was being treated like he was a moron. "You end your turn yet?"

"Yes I do. Now make your pathetic move." Zenrad narrowed his eyes and drew.

_Not a good hand. There is only one monster but I think it will be enough. _"I summon my shining star soldier (1600/1500)." The soldier appeared on the field in full golden armour. It's sword was in a scabbard and it's gun was in a holster. It seemed experienced with both weapons. "I attack your facedown monster with my soldier!" the creature paused, before deciding to attack with its sword.

The facedown card shattered into pieces which Zenrad wiped his head in relief when he saw he had succeeded in destroying it. _Thank god for a minute I thought I was in trouble. _Then he saw what the facedown monster was. It was a three eyed furry creature which grinned before shattering. This card was known to most duellists as…

"You destroyed my Sangan (1000/600). When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, I may move 1 monster with an ATK of 1500 or less from my Deck to my hand. My Deck is then shuffled." He did so, shuffling very quickly. "But I also activate my facedown trap card wanted ad (trap: you may only activate this card when one of your monsters is destroyed in battle. Special summon one level 4 or lower monster with bounty hunter in its name). This card lets me special summon a bounty hunter. Meet bounty hunter- chain lasher (1700/1100)!" the monster that appeared was a small man with a straw hat covering his face but in his hands was a long spiked chain wrapped around both arms. Zenrad smacked his head.

_I just gave him a stronger monster on the field and another monster in his hand_! This was not a good start.

"Fine I set one M/T facedown and end my turn." He crossed his finger waiting for his opponents move.

"Loser! I draw," glancing at his draw card he selected another card and placed it on his disk.

"I summon bounty hunter- poison darts man (900/300) in attack mode!" the creature that appeared wore a mask over his face, with a short sleeved shirt with a tattoo of a skull on it's arm. It held a sniper rifle, but instead of bullets for ammo, it shot darts. And it was looking straight at Zenrad through the sniper lock. Zenrad gulped.

"Now I use my sniper's special ability. In exchange for its attack and a card from my hand I may destroy one facedown S/T on your side of the field. Goodbye this card," after discarding one card from his hand, he then pointed at the facedown card. "And now say goodbye to your facedown!"

The masked hunter loaded it's sniper rifle before aiming and shooting the facedown card dead centre, revealing a mirror force before shattering it to pieces. Zenrad gulped. Christiano smiled at how his opponent was already afraid of him.

"I order my chain lasher to attack your soldier, execution chain!" Zenrad was confused.

_Execution chain? Where have I heard that attack before?_ Then he remembered he was about to be attacked right before the spiked chain went straight through his monster and at him! His soldier shattered and the chain retracted and the life points score changed.

(ZLP: 7900 CLP: 8000)

Smiling at getting first blood, Christiano set 2 cards before stating,

"If you can't do better then this just hand over your equip card now to stop the humiliation."

"Never!" Zenrad drew his card and looked at his options then smiled at his draw. "I activate my warrior returning alive spell card (spell: add one warrior monster in your graveyard to your hand) and return my shining star soldier to my hand." A spirit could be seen leaving Zenrad's graveyard before entering his hand.

"Prepare to see my favourite monster. But first," he smirked and flicked the card for his opponent to see before playing it in a slot in the duel disk. "I activate the spell card polymerization (spell: send 2 or more fusion material monsters from your hand and/or field and then fusion summon a monster from your fusion deck with those monsters names written on it to the field).

"I choose to fuse my shining star soldier and my shining star -blade sword (2000/1600) to form," the monsters could be seen in phantom form hovering in front of Zenrad before being sucked into the spell card.

"To summon shining star- samurai (2500/2200)!" the fusion monster emerged from a flash of white light.

The warrior clad in it's golden armour, smiled although it had been summoned again so soon after the last duel, not seeming the least bit tired.

Smiling now at getting his favourite monster, Zenrad activated one his most powerful spell card. "I now equip my samurai with mystic weapon- burning slasher sword (equipment card: This card may only be equipped to a level 6 or lower fusion monster. Increase the equipped monster's ATK by 1000. This monster may now deal damage through defence. Treat the monster equipped with this card's attribute as fire attribute. Once per turn you may allow the equipped to attack all monsters on your opponents turn. to activate this effect the user must pay 1000 LP. After you have activated this effect send this card to the graveyard at the end of your battle phrase)!"

The katana at the samurai's side blazed with red fire. The samurai picked his sword and held it out to face his opponent. (3500/2200) "Now I enter my battle phrase. I activate my slasher sword's ability. Now my monster can attack each and every monster on your side of the field this battle phrase. Powerful isn't it?" Zenrad questioned.

"Yes it is. I can't wait for that power to be mine." Zenrad frowned at Christiano's response.

"Well you haven't won yet. Feel the power you crave first hand. Attack all his monsters my warrior!" The warrior raised it's sword before smashing it down on the pavement sending to streams of fire right at the opponent's two monsters. Each burned before exploding to pieces. The LP score was:

(ZLP: 7900 CLP: 3600)

Christiano however was smiling at his predicament.

"Now I activate my facedown card pride of the hunters (trap: when 1 or more of your monsters have been destroyed in battle this turn, special summon 1 monster with bounty hunter in it's name for each one destroyed this turn from your deck).

"Now I am allowed to special summon 2 more bounty hunters from my deck. Meet bounty hunter- welterweight (1500/1400) in defence mode, and bounty hunter- sword wielder (1500/1200) in attack mode!" the two monsters that appeared were very different in appearance regardless of similar strengths.

One was very large and had his hands curled into fists. The other was smaller but held a sword in each hand and one in it's mouth. The two creatures were looking at the samurai with hatred in their eyes.

"Well if you remember the effect of my card I am allowed to attack **every** monster on the opponent's side of the field. And if there happens to be some that appears after it attacks, then my samurai attacks them too. Go samurai, flame assault!" the samurai once again raised it's sword and brought it down releasing the wall of flame that burnt the two monsters once again. But these monsters reacted differently when hit.

The welterweight ran straight at the samurai and punched the samurai shattering it into pieces. The sword wielder threw its sword and struck Zenrad in the shoulder, bringing him to his knee. (ZLP: 5900 CLP: 3600) Zenrad was confused.

"Hey buddy there is something wrong with the duel disks. What happened to my monster and what decreased my life points?" Christiano answered more calmly then he had been at the start of the duel.

"My two monsters had their effects activated when they were destroyed. When my welterweight is in battle but doesn't destroy the opposing monster in battle, the other monster is destroyed at the end of the battle phrase. And my sword slicer when destroyed in battle redirects all damage I may receive to you. Like chthonian soldier (1200/1400) except without me getting damaged."

"Or amazoness swordswomen (1500/1600)." Then it hit Zenrad. "Your bounty hunters are similar to the amazons! Your welterweight like amazoness fighter (1500/1200), your poison darts man like amazoness blow piper (800/500) and your chain lasher like…" before he could continue, Christiano finished the sentence for him with a sneer.

"Like amazonnes chain master (1500/1300) I know. Yes my monsters were based of those sickening amazons. I still can't believe my glorious bounty hunters were based of some savage man hunters!" his eyes seemed to radiate with hate.

"I can not believe Industrial Illusions could do such a thing! But I will prove to you now how my monsters are better then those savages! And here is a reason why!"

After pointing at his graveyard where a long chain extended and grappled straight at Zenrad's deck. 1 card flew off the top of the deck and into Christiano's hand.

"Hey! Give me back my card!" Zenrad shouted in outrage. Playfully Christiano started spinning the card he now held.

"This card? Sorry but my chain lasher's effect lets me 500LP when he is destroyed (ZLP: 5900 CLP: 3100), afterwards I am allowed to take the top card of your deck and add it to my hand. Much better then that Amazon version, where it **only** allows you to take a monster and **only** if it is in the opponent's hand for 1500 LP. This is much better don't you agree?"

Zenrad was now a bit nervous because his opponent had one of his cards and if it was a monster, what diabolic uses could he have for one of his shining stars?

"Oh and before you enter main phrase 2, I activate another trap. This one is called refund bounty (trap: you can only activate this card when you and your opponent have lost a monster outside of battle this turn and none in battle. For each monster with bounty hunter in there name destroyed in battle this turn, increase your life points by 1000)! Since I lost 4 of my bounty hunters this turn in battle, I am going to receive quite a hefty bonus." The score changed dramatically (ZLP: 5900 CLP: 7100).

Now Zenrad was in awe of his opponent's skill. He had never seen such a great duellist as young as him before. But he wouldn't give up.

"To end my turn I summon shining star- ninja (1200/700) in defence mode and end my turn." The monster that appeared was golden armoured like it's allies, but this one's body was concealed so well that you would swear the monster was made entirely out of swirling golden robes.

Zenrad had a question for his opponent though. "I need to ask you something Chris, how did you know about my burning slasher sword?" Now Christiano looked very smug.

"Well if you must know, I am a hunter of rare and powerful cards, like my deck theme, the bounty hunters. But I have found an incredibly rare type of card that can increase their power tenfold!" he spread his arms wide to emphasis the size of the power. "These cards are the mystic weapons."

Zenrad was in shock. He had never known there were more mystic weapon cards aside from his burning slasher sword. _What could his mystic weapon's power be?_

"I learnt there was more then just one mystic weapon from various sources, including the location of yours. So I strove to seek them all and give my monsters unstoppable power. Yours will be the first of my new, 'collection' and soon, I will have your mystic weapon and I will be one step closer to my goal." He rubbed his hands in glee.

"But before that I must continue this duel! I draw," he swept a card of his deck to draw before continuing. "I activate pot of avarice (spell: Select 5 Monster Cards from your Graveyard then add them to your Deck and shuffle it. After that, draw 2 cards from your Deck). And I will add 5 of my bounty hunters back to my deck" A large purple pot appeared on the field, similar to pot of greed, but with a large tongue. Zenrad had seen this card and started to argue.

"Hey Christiano, you've made a mistake! That card sends 5 monsters from your graveyard to your deck, but you've only played 4 bounty hunter monsters." Now Christiano's head was clearly throbbing in anger.

"You dare think I made a mistake! I will show you the error of your ideas, for I never make mistakes! I do have 5 bounty hunters in my graveyard. Remember the card I discarded for my poison darts man?" Zenrad thought back to earlier in the duel.

_ "Now I use my sniper's special ability. In exchange for its attack and a card from my hand I may destroy one facedown S/T on your side of the field. Goodbye this card," after discarding one card from his hand, Christiano then pointed at the facedown card. "And now say goodbye to your facedown!" _

Now Zenrad realised his opponent had planned ahead. He had already sent a monster to his graveyard before hand.

"Now I shuffle my bounty hunter – sword slasher, my bounty hunter – poison darts man, my bounty hunter –chain lasher, my bounty hunter – welter weight and my bounty hunter – vengeful mercenary."

The 5 said cards were seen as holograms shuffling back into the deck, before Christiano actually shuffled them, spirits of the monsters could be seen. There was the straw hated hunter with his chain, the squatting man with his blow pipe, the welterweight, the warrior with the curved sword and the newest monster. It had a crooked nose and ice cold eyes. It's sword was in a sheath but it was apparently very large. Then the monsters disappeared.

"Now I draw 2 cards." He snapped 2 cards of the top of his deck with the skill and ease of a pro. He looked at them and smirked a malevolent grin. "Now I believe now would be an appropriate time to activate the card I got from you." Zenrad took a sharp intake of breath. What card did Christiano have? Christiano started to laugh manically. "Now I activate the magic card you 'gave' me, the powerful polymerization!" Zenrad nearly face-fell at that.

Polymerization! He had 3 of those in his deck! It doesn't matter if he took one… then it hit him. He only had one polymerization card left in his deck. Without them he would be greatly hindered by not being able to use his fusion monsters. But Christiano hadn't stopped playing yet.

"Now I play polymerization to fuse my bounty hunter – poison darts man and my bounty hunter – crossbow man (1400/900) together to form…"

The swirling lights that appeared when 2 monsters fused from the hand appeared, swallowing the two cards (which had really gone to the graveyard slot in the duel disc) before a monster emerged from the portal.

The monster was very tall and slim with small but sturdy armour, and had a long bow on his back as well as a case of arrows for the bow. The arrows, however, had purple arrow heads which seemed to glisten like some type of liquid. Christiano paused for a bit more dramatic effect, before declaring,

"Bounty hunter – poison bowman (2100/900)!"Zenrad looked at the monster in wonder. 2100 ATK points were average for fusion monsters nowadays. But 900 DEF? That was unusual as these fusion monsters usually had def points close to their attack points. But Christiano was entering his battle phrase.

"Now my bowman destroy his ninja, **poison shot**!" the bounty hunter lifted it's bow before reaching for one it's arrows strung it, then fired it dead centre on the ninja which shattered instantly. Then Zenrad felt a pain along his arm.

(ZLP: 4900 CLP: 7100)

"Hey why did my LP go down?" he looked at the bounty hunter monster accusingly. Christiano did mock surprise at this.

"I'm sorry; did I forget to mention that my bounty hunter inflicts 1000 points of damage when it destroys a monster in battle? Well now you know. Besides it is your turn now. Unless you would like to give in and hand over your mystic weapon now." He was now laughing at his opponents now 0 chance of winning, now with his morale down. _And the mystic weapon is gone while I still have mine. He has no chance._

On the other side of the arena, Zenrad was thinking along the same lines.

_How do I defeat a pro like this? If I lose, I lose my rarest card, but how can I? _Then he remembered what he had been told when he was about 9.

_it was a sunny May Day. A younger Zenrad was duelling with his dad. He looked like he was about to lose. Zenrad sighed sadly._

"_Dad why do we bother duelling? I know your just going to keep on beating me every time." Now his dad looked upset for his son. _

"_Son, there are three reasons why we duel._

_1st is to get better_

_.2nd is teach you never to give up. Regardless of the duellist, deck or situation, you can always pull of a victory if you believe in your self and your cards. It is disrespect to your opponent for anything beside your all._

_3rd is because it is fun and most of the time it doesn't matter if you win or lose. Now come on let's go inside, I can smell your mother cooking our favourite food. Fried shrimp!" and both father and son ran inside. _

Zenrad smiled contently. "Fried shrimp…" he started to drool. Christiano was unnerved by this reaction. He expected Zenrad to be terrified, surrendering even. But drooling with a smile on his face?

"What is up with you, weirdo?" Zenrad shook himself to straighten his head before smiling at his opponent.

"I am sorry. Let's continue with the duel. My turn I believe." He slid the top card of his deck into his hand. His grin nearly doubled in size.

"I summon my shining star – barrier bearer (800/2200) in defence mode." Another golden warrior appeared. This one, however, was larger then the other shining star monsters, and carried a large shield, which seemed to be made out of electricity. It had a star symbol in the centre. Zenrad continued his turn.

"My monster, just to let you know, can not be set or be put facedown. It has to be in face up defence or attack mode. Its defence also is stronger then your monster's attack so I am guarded now. I set a card facedown to end my turn. Back to you Chris." Zenrad was grinning all over now. Christiano wanted to stop that grin as soon as possible. He drew.

"Now to show you can't protect your life points from me. I activate the spell card easy hunt! (Spell: you may only activate this card if you have a face up bounty hunter on your side of the field. Place bounty tokens (warrior/dark/4 stars/500/500) on your opponents field, in defence mode, equal to the number of free monster zones on your opponent's side of the field. During your opponent's main phrase, s/he may once per turn, sacrifice a bounty token on his/her field to draw 1 card and gain 500 LP)!"

On the card there was a picture of a bounty hunter – poison darts man, shooting a man kneeling on the floor praying. Then 4 men like on the card, appeared on Zenrad's side of the field, kneeling (500/5004). Zenrad was alarmed at this.

"You put monsters on my side of the field, just to destroy them?" Zenrad was shocked at the cunning of his opponent. Christiano started laughing at Zenrad.

"That's right. And since they are your monsters, I will inflict 1000 points of damage to you each turn. The 500 points you receive afterwards, won't be enough to compensate." Christiano smiled at his own cunning.

"Now I am in the battle phrase, my bounty hunter, strike your bounty!"

The monster raised it's bow and fired dead on at the bounty. But the arrow changed direction and struck barrier bearer.

(ZLP: 4900 CLP: 7000)

"What!" Christiano looked at the field to see what went wrong, before seeing Zenrad's facedown card was now face up. Zenrad was pointing at it.

"You just ran into my shining leading star (continuous trap: select shining star monster on your side of the field. As long as this card is face up on the field, your opponent can only attack this monster. When the said monster is removed from the field, destroy this card). Now all you can get is my shining star- barrier bearer, and I don't think you want to attack him." Now Christiano was shocked at the mistake he had made.

_Why didn't I get rid of his facedown card first? That was an amateur mistake. Got to go full throttle now. _"Fine then, I will set a card facedown and end my turn. You got a lucky break kid." Zenrad frowned.

"Kid? I am just as old as you are." Christiano snarled at this comment. Zenrad just shrugged. "Fine you don't want to talk. I will just get moving." He looked at his drawn card and smiled.

"I was hoping for this. Fusion return (spell: add one polymerization card and one fusion material monster used in a fusion, to your hand) to get back my polymerization and my shining star- soldier."

The two said cards returned to his hand. "But they won't be there for long. I activate my polymerization, to fuse my soldier," a faint spirit of the monster appeared behind Zenrad, "and my barrier bearer together to form," the spirit and the real monster combined together in a vortex. Then a figure appeared out of the vortex.

This monster was covered in golden armour. It also had a small canon attached to each of its arms. The monster stood and stared at the opposing fusion monster and seemed to grin at the prospect of a rival.

"Shining star – battle guard (1000/3000)!"

Christiano just looked at the monster in shock, before starting to laugh out loud. Zenrad was confused. "Why are you laughing?" Christiano just pointed at the monster.

"You fool! You summoned him in attack mode! Next turn I will destroy that monster and inflict over 2000 points of damage to your life points!" Zenrad looked at his field then realised he had forgot something.

"Oh no!" Christiano just smiled that his opponent had realised his mistake.

"I forgot to sacrifice a token!" Christiano face fell.

"Didn't you here what I just told you!" he was shouting now. But Zenrad wasn't paying attention to him.

"I sacrifice one of my tokens to draw a card and gain 500 LP." The token seemed almost grateful to Zenrad before disappearing into a mist, leaving 3 tokens behind.

(ZLP: 5400 CLP: 7000)

With the drawn card in hand, he looked over his field before continuing.

"I enter the battle phrase and attack you directly with my battle guard's special ability!" the battle clad warrior, lifted one of it's cannons and blasted Christiano hard in the chest. But his facedown card revealed itself.

"Meet my trap hunter's surprise strike (counter trap: when your opponent attacks while you have a face up bounty hunter on the field, destroy the attacking monster)!" the bowmen raised his bow and fired straight at the shining star. But the arrow just glanced of the monster's armour, while the attack went through.

(ZLP: 5400 CLP: 6000)

"How?" Christiano was in shock at this. Zenrad showed him the card he had just drawn, before discarding it.

"That was my shining star – pixie shield (100/200). If one of my shining stars are about to be destroyed by a card effect, I may discard this monster from my hand to negate and destroy the card. This effect can be chained to any spell speed, even spell speed 3 like your counter trap." Christiano was now a bit worried.

_This guy isn't as dumb as he appears. He is strong. I am going to have to use all I've got to beat this guy. Even use the mystic weapon if necessary. _But Zenrad wasn't done yet.

"I enter my 2nd main phrase and activate the other effect of my monster." The battle guard held it's large cannon arms in a blocking position.

"Once per turn I may change it's position an additional time. This may happen during either turns, so be warned." Christiano was just giving a death stare at his smiling opponent.

"Just to let you have your go, I set a card facedown and end my turn." He watched his opponent draw. Then smile. Then laugh malevolently.

"Prepare to meet your doom. But first a little help I believe is necessary. I activate pot of greed (spell: draw 2 cards from the top of your deck)." Zenrad frowned as his opponent drew.

There had been rumours going round Domino that pot of greed was going to get banned soon. This would restrict the efficiency of many duellists' decks, but when Zenrad had heard of the rumour, he decided to learn to live without pot of greed, and so removed it from his deck and tried to make his deck naturally faster. But whenever he saw a duellist play pot of greed, he always felt sorry for them, just in case pot of greed did get banned.

But he felt no such sympathy for Christiano. He hoped he would lose one day without his pot of greed. But, Zenrad sighed, he would have to beat the guy while he had no pot of greed. Christiano continued pointing at Zenrad.

"I've just drawn the card that will end you for ever! I play my drawn polymerization to fuse my bounty hunter - poison bowman with my redrawn vengeful mercenary (1700/1600)," the two monsters were sucked into a vortex before disappearing altogether. "to summon the strongest monster in my deck, or should I say fusion deck?" Zenrad didn't laugh. Christiano shrugged.

"My **bounty hunter – master of the hunt **(?/0)!" the monster that appeared was unlike the others, as it had more then one weapon at hand.

It had every weapon the bounty hunters had used, and more. It had long flowing hair seemingly drenched in blood. It wore heavy dark armour where parts of bodies, and blood drenched prizes of the hunt, were strapped too. Zenrad was in shock, before asking,

"What are it's attack points?" Christiano smiled.

"First you should know it's fusion requirements. It needs a bounty hunter- vengeful mercenary and any fusion monster with bounty hunter in it's name. My monster's original attack is equal to the combined attack of the two fusion monsters."

The hunter threw off several of it's weapons before ending up with a sword and a bow and arrow, similar to the one poison bowman had. Then it's attack changed to register it's new strength (3800/0). Then Christiano smiled menacingly.

"My monster's second effect is that during the turn it is summoned, I must skip my battle phrase and destroy all monsters on the field with bounty in their names, aside from this card of course. Of course now, I don't suffer from this, surprisingly, you do!" The hunter raised it's sword, before charging and swiping all of the tokens to pieces. Zenrad was dismayed at the sight of this.

Christiano with a grin waved his hand at Zenrad, signifying the end of his turn.

After drawing, he considered his situation.

_My monster's def points can't handle him and I don't have a monster stronger then his in my deck. I need some more options. Hang on a second. _A glance at his new card made a hint of a smile appear on his face.

_My memory illusion trap, of course! When this card is activated, I select one trap in my graveyard and remove it from play. After that, if my_ _memory_ _illusion trap_ _was activated at an appropriate time for the effect of the removed from play card, the effect of the trap activate. The best thing is Christiano can't chain this card. Yes!_

"I set one card facedown. Then I switch my battle guard to attack mode, and attack you directly." The warrior raised one of it's cannons and shot Christiano just like before.

(ZLP: 5400 CLP: 5000)

Zenrad was a bit more cheerful, now he had gotten Christiano down to his level in life points. Christiano however was still smiling. Zenrad continued.

"I use the effect of my monster to switch it back to defence mode, and then end my turn."

Christiano looked at his draw, before smiling. "Perfect. Just what I need." He looked up at Zenrad. "I activate foolish burial (spell: select one card in your deck, and send to the graveyard. Afterwards, shuffle your deck) and select my mystic weapon!" he looked for the card before grinning. Zenrad looked at the card shown to him.

It was a holo foil card like Zenrad's own mystic weapon. The design of the card showed swirling winds surrounding a long double ended blade.

Zenrad's card however, was a katana like sword with a scabbard, surrounded by flames.

However Christiano had put his mystic weapon in the graveyard so he wouldn't have to face the card. Or he shouldn't have to worry, until he saw Christiano's next play.

"I activate the spell card, unholy deal for arms (spell: send one equipment spell card from your hand to the graveyard to activate this card. Select one equipment card from your graveyard and return it to your hand) which I fulfil the cost by sending my bounty dagger to the graveyard and bring back my mystic weapon."

The card shined for a second, when it was removed from the graveyard, although the ally way was quite dark.

Christiano looked very smug. "And you know what; it was near the bottom of my deck. Good thing I used this method to search it out."

Zenrad then realised a flaw in his opponent's plan.

"You can't use it this turn. If your mystic weapon is anything like mine, then you can only equip it to a level 6 or lower fusion monster. And your monster is level 8!" Zenrad was sure he had his opponent stumped, until he saw that all too familiar grin.

"I know the restrictions for such powerful cards; as such I added this card. Meet demotion (equip spell: Downgrade the monster equipped with this card by 2 Levels.) the hunter fell to his knees and seemed extremely sad at the loss of it's high level. But it picked itself up and stood ready to fight. "So now all my fusion monsters have the capacity to use the mystic weapon." Now Zenrad was biting his tongue in anticipation of the inevitable. Christiano however, wasn't done gloating.

"Now you fool, watch and tremble at the might of the mightiest power of the card I hold! Watch me play the card that will lead to your demise!" he went on like that for a while, and after awhile Zenrad was starting to get annoyed.

_Hurry up, why don't you. Stop yammering on about the power and just play it!_

Finally Christiano announced his play.

"Face my mystic weapon – typhoon striker! (Equip spell: this card can only be equipped to a level 6 or lower fusion monster. Increase the attack of the monster by 700. Treat the attribute of the monster equipped with this card as wind attribute. When this monster attacks you may pay 700 LP to return all set spell and trap cards on your opponent's side of the field to their hand. Once per turn you may send this card to the graveyard to send all spell and trap cards on your opponent's side of the field to the graveyard.)"

A large blade swirling with winds seemed to hover in the air in front of the hunter. He tossed away his regular sword and grabbed this new blade. The weapon had two blades on the top and bottom of the weapon, and only a narrow middle bit to hold. Yet the weapon was brimming with energy, and the ATK score showed it.

(4500/0)

Zenrad almost fainted. 4500!

_Who could beat those ATK points? That's the strength of a blue eyes ultimate dragon (4500/3800)! I may as well give up now. No wait! I remember! Fried shrimp! I must remember fried shrimp._

"Fried shrimp, fried shrimp…" unconsciously, he had been repeating his favourite food out loud.

Now Christiano was stupefied! He had a powerful monster on the field, with an amazing weapon, and all his opponent did was talk about food! He was now nervous. How good did a guy have to be, to talk about fried shrimp, when facing a 4500 behemoth? Or was he just crazy?

"I better finish you quick. I enter the battle phrase and attack, activating the effect of my mystic weapon. There goes 700 LP"

(ZLP: 5400 CLP: 4300)

"And there goes your facedown card!" The hunter raised it's sword before striking the ground, causing a typhoon of wind to strike Zenrad's face down card, causing the hologram to fly away, while the card actually returned to Zenrad's reluctant hand. Then the hunter struck the shining star and shattered it.

"I will end my turn now, just to save you even more humiliation." Zenrad looked at the field and his hand.

_I know a combo that can help me win, but I need the right cards first. I need to stall him, but how? _He drew his card and smiled.

"Perfect." He looked at Christiano. "Prepare to face the wrath of a duellist who believes in fried shrimp!" Christiano face fell.

_Does this weirdo have any idea what he just said? _But Zenrad had not noticed any blunder in his speech, as he continued in the same vigour as before.

"I play swords of revealing light (spell: when this card is played, flip all facedown monsters on your opponent's side of the field into attack mode. Flip effects activate now. As long as this card remains face up on your side of the field, your opponent can not attack. Destroy this card during your 3rd standby phrase)!"

Several swords made entirely out of light appeared and surrounded Christiano's bounty hunter, making it immobile. But Zenrad wasn't done.

"I set a monster facedown and end my turn." now Christiano was angry at the luck of his opponent. He looked at the card he just drew and frowned.

Curse top decking. That skill should belong to the ones with skill, not the losers. And yet he never seemed to top deck when he needed to. He had to search and extract from his deck, like with foolish burial. But he had to set up something, till he drew what he needed.

"I summon bounty hunter- chain lasher (1700/1100) in attack mode, then end my turn." the chain wielding monster appeared again, seemed surprised at the swords surrounding it, before becoming paralyzed like the hunter next to it. (Swords of revealing lights turn left: 2) Zenrad drew.

"I flip summon my shining star - magic sage (300/400)"

The monster that appeared was golden like the other shining stars, but this one was much older and frailer then the warriors before it. Also it was a spell caster. But the sage had a flip effect.

"My monster when flipped face up, let's me either add one polymerization from my deck to my hand, or let's me send one polymerization and one spell or trap from my deck to the graveyard, to add one spell card from my deck to my hand. I can't activate the card this turn. I choose the latter effect."

After first removing two cards from his deck and placing it in the graveyard, Zenrad chose his magic card, before shuffling his deck and continuing with his turn.

"I summon shining star – starlight shield (200/1900)!" The monster that appeared was a large machine that seemed to be on wheels. It's only human seeming parts were its robotic arms crossed across its chest. The monster's eyes were like headlamps, scanning the field for a few seconds before stopping.

"And now I end my turn. Your move."

Christiano looked at the top of his deck. _Come on you dumb cards give me something to work with here! _Looking at the card he smiled. _Now you are finally listening to me. Maybe I do have the heart of the cards?_

"Alright I summon bounty hunter – wolfhound (1500/800) in attack mode!" the monster that appeared, was a large silver wolf. The creature seemed to wear a piece of body armour that protected it's underside and back. When it saw the bounty hunters next to it, it wagged it's tongue happily, before freezing in place.

"My wolfhound is similar to that tiger of the amazons, as they were both taken from the wild and raised in the way of each of their groups. They were raised in such a way, that they would both reach full potential when with others of their groups. As such, my bounty hunter - wolfhound gains 300 ATK points for each bounty hunter on the field. Including itself." (2400/900)

Looking at the new creature, Zenrad gulped at the second strong bounty hunter. _And it will keep on getting stronger with each monster. I hope my idea works._

Christiano however had no idea of Zenrad's plan.

"Also he must be attacked before you attack any of my other bounty hunters. Now I end my turn. You only have one more turn which I am bounded. Use it well." Zenrad drew. (Swords of revealing lights turn left: 1)

"I activate double spell (spell: discard one spell card from your hand to the graveyard. Afterwards select one spell card from your opponent's graveyard and add it to your hand)", to take your unholy deal for arms." He discarded his warrior returning alive.

Christiano frowned, while Zenrad stepped towards him, and took the spell card from his graveyard before returning to his place and resuming the duel.

"I now activate the unholy deal for arms, and choose to discard my

Fusion Sword Murasame Blade, in order to take back my mystic weapon- burning slasher sword."

The discarded card's hologram was seen disappearing into the unholy deal for arms hologram, before the mystic weapon was seen shining right before returning to Zenrad's hand.

"I switch my sage to defence mode and set a card facedown. End turn." Christiano was really smirking now when he drew.

"You couldn't do any better then that? HA HA!" Zenrad stood with his head bowed. Christiano couldn't believe it. The guy was accepting defeat. The only thing he hadn't done was surrender.

_But that is what makes victory sweetest. The final strike. _"I summon my bounty hunter – spirit stalker (1600/1200)" the monster that appeared wore a loose straw wear for it's legs, but no shirt. On it's head was a ceremonial mask of a demon. The monster held a large staff with a jewel on top. The wolf's strength grew even larger (2900/900).

"My monster increases the ATK of all bounty hunters on the field except him self by 100 per bounty hunter in my graveyard. And there are 4!"

(2100/1100) (4900/0) (3300/900) even their scores grew, the monsters remained motionless.

"Better make the most of your last turn, 'cause next turn I am taking you to the cleaners." He laughed at his own joke. Zenrad looked at his deck thoughtfully.

_Guys, you have done great so far but I need just one more card. Think you can give me that? _He drew. The swords shattered and the bounty hunters came back to life as if nothing had happened. Zenrad took one look at his card and did the smallest of smiles. Christiano turned pale.

_He couldn't…_ Zenrad made the final turn of the duel a spectacular one.

"I activate the magic card monster reborn (spell: select one monster in either player's graveyard. Special summon that monster to your side of the field in attack or defence mode) and choose my shining star - samurai."

The samurai reappeared in a shower of blue light. The samurai however seemed extremely unhappy at being sent to the graveyard so easily.

"I know you will recall this move. I equip my mystic weapon- burning slasher sword to my samurai!" the samurai once again held a burning katana, which seemed only to increase his rage. (3500/2200)

Christiano was however unafraid of this. "Doesn't matter, your monster is still weaker then my bounty hunter – master of the hunt and even if you destroy one of my other monsters, my master of the hunt will finish you off and my other monsters will devour you!" _also the lightning vortex in my hand I have been saving will end it for him. Bwhaha bwhaha!_

From Zenrad's point of view Christiano looked a bit strange rolling his eyes back and laughing at nothing, but he had never held that against someone before and wasn't going to start now.

"I am going to show you the card that will finish you off. Activate memory illusion trap! (Trap: choose one trap card in your graveyard. Remove that card from play. Now change the text of this card to the text of the selected card until the end of this turn)!" Christiano looked at the card before he started laughing like crazy.

"You idiot! There isn't a card in your graveyard that can stop me let alone a trap. What could you possibly have you can use against me?" then he saw the card Zenrad had removed from his graveyard. "No way! No one uses that card!"

In Zenrad's hand was the very old card reverse trap (trap: reverse all decreases and increases to all monsters on the fields' ATK and DEF until the end of the turn).

The reason this card is so obscure that few duellists know, let alone use it, is because duellists always felt that it was too chancy, to rely on your opponent having powering up cards. The production of the card soon, stopped. Few even had it, and they never used it in a duel. And yet here, a near pro like duellist was about to be defeated by that very card's effect.

The attack of almost all the bounty hunters changed. The chain lasher's chains all became rusty and he seemed to find it difficult to breathe (1700 – 4001300). The bounty hunter master, seemed to find his weapons to heavy to hold, although he kept holding them, which slowed him down (3800 – 11002700). The worst off seemed to be his wolfhound, which had suddenly turned to whimpering on the ground, almost afraid of the bounty hunters (1500 – 18000). The spirit stalker seemed not at all affected. Christiano soon composed himself.

"Reverse trap is a two edged sword! Your monster must be incredibly weak from his mystic weapon!" Zenrad just pointed at his samurai who stood perfectly alright, not a bit affected by the trap card.

"Before you ask, my shining star – starlight shield protects all my face up shining star monsters from the affects of trap cards, as long as it stays on my side of the field." The shining star in question was now shining a light on shining star – samurai, protecting it from reverse trap. "Now it seems I am going to win." Christiano quickly looked at his field, before realising that he could still win.

"Well I will take 3500 points of damage, because you have to attack it first. But I will still have monsters on my side of the field." _And they will all get back their power bonuses next turn. There is still my lightning vortex in my hand I will use to finish him off. _Zenrad just looked sadly at his opponent.

"You poor guy. You have forgotten the effect of my mystic weapon card already, haven't you?" Zenrad removed the card from the duel disk so Christiano could see the text, before replacing it in is duel disk.Christiano looked at the card before looking aghast at his opponent.

"You can give up 1000 life…life po… LP …" he started to stutter.

"And attack every one of your monsters. And just to prove, it takes belief in your deck to win a duel, not powerful cards, although they help." Christiano wasn't listening. There was only one thought in his head.

_How cold I lose to a loser like him?!! _Unaware of his opponent's opinion about him, Zenrad just happily pointed a finger at his opponent and announced his attack.

"I pay 1000 LP to activate the effect of my mystic weapon!" the sword's flames grew to white hot intensity as Zenrad's LP dwindled down.

(ZLP: 4400 CLP: 4300)

"Shining star - samurai attack with **WIDESPREAD INFERNO SLASH!"** The shining star struck with it's blade, which sent a wave of fire which struck each of the bounty hunters, first the now cowardly wolf, then the less then master of the hunt, the rusty chain lasher and finally the unholy spirit stalker. Finally Christiano received the attack front on.

(ZLP: 4400 CLP: 0) LOSS BY LIFEPOINTS, ZENRAD WINS

Christiano seemed really hurt by the final attack, so Zenrad went up to help him, but Christiano sneered at him.

"I don't need pity. Here you want this card, take it. And by the way my real name isn't Christiano." And he threw the card at Zenrad before running off to the night. Zenrad reached down and looked at the rare card in his hand. Then he realised how late it was.

"Oh man, mum is going to kill me!" and he ran off to his house before, falling down and seeing he had gone the wrong way.

Yuki residence –

There were two people in the Yuki house hold. One was a 35 year old woman who was currently rubbing her hands on her apron in worry. The woman was blond and had blue eyes. Currently her hair was long enough to cover most of her face, although she usually clipped her hair back.

The other person there was a tall man about the same age who had a lean build. He had shorter, brown hair then the woman, and had hazel eyes. He was currently looking through a deck of cards, smiling at each card. He soon stopped at one card in particular, closing his eyes in contemplation of the card. That is until suddenly snapped him back into reality.

"Where is Zenrad? He said he would be back by now! What if he was attacked by highway men or pirates or a rogue duellist who wants his rare cards?!" the man rubbed his head from the shock, and then picked his ear with his finger before turning to the woman.

"Honey, there are three things wrong with that statement.

1: Zenrad didn't say when he would be back, only after he passed the exams.

2: we are not near the sea; we are in the city so there are no pirates or highway men.

And 3: he isn't even in the school yet and you think he is being attacked by rare hunters. Face it; you have always been an overprotective mother. And now that your son is leaving for school you have no son to give all your affection to." He gave her a big cheesy grin. The women then put on an innocent voice.

"Oh no who will I give all my love to now? Maybe the _man _of the house?" then she got a devious look on her face. "You can receive all the scolding, chores and punishments I usually give Zenrad." At this the brown haired man started coughing violently, causing an outburst of giggles from the women.

The door swung open and a bag was seen being thrown on the floor, where a familiar black haired kid ran up to the women and hugged her.

"Hey mum! Got into to the school! And what an awesome duel I had with the instructor. Yo dad." He turned to his father and both put their hands into fists and tapped each others fists with their own respective fists. The mum turned smiling at her son.

"So son what dorm are you in?" now Zenrad smiled prouder then ever.

"I am in Slifer Red! Cool huh?" the father laughed out loud.

"That was my dorm, hot shot and I am a better duellist because of it!" His mother on the other hand was less happy.

"Slifer Red? I thought you were studying all of last night? I didn't go check on you all night because I thought you were cramming?" he looked at his mother confused.

"I was studying. I was having online duels with people all over the world using the virtual online duel system; VODS for short dad got me for school." Now Zenrad's mother was looking at her husband with anger. Now the man was getting increasingly frightened of his wife. "What did I do wrong?"

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to give him that until he actually got in!" the man was looking shamefully at his feet.

"I thought he could do with the encouragement. Besides, duel academy uses American Advanced rulings. I thought it would help him." The women started yelling at her husband for his idiocy, while Zenrad tried to calm them down.

"Guys, guys, GUYS!" the two parents turned to their son. "Mum, dad's VODS helped me beat my instructor, who was using spirit monsters. I knew next to nothing about them if not for the VODS." The dad sighed in relief, but the women frown grew. She turned to ask her son something.

"Did he run just a spirit deck, or just a few spirit monsters?" the son looked at her confused at her questioning his instructor's deck.

"He ran a complete spirit deck. His cards were all based around spirits bypassing their restrictions. Sort of like a skill drain deck, without skill drain." Now his mother was boiling with fury.

"The outrage! How can they put a pro level deck against a new entry! That is completely against the rules, as I should know; I went to the school to check out the exam rules." The mother kept rumbling, even though her son tried to tell her he had beaten this deck, until the father suddenly raised his voice to end it.

"ASUKA!" she turned to her husband. "Stop complaining. Our son beat a top level deck, you should be happy not complaining. Remember I know what it means to fight high level decks." He smiled and nodded to his son. "Good job son. I couldn't be prouder of you. Now go to bed. You need the rest." Zenrad ran up the stairs after hugging both his parents.

From his room he heard nothing from downstairs until he finally fell asleep.

**End of chapter 2**

**Author notes: sorry for delay. Busy with school. Any more criticism is welcome. Any reviews are great.**


End file.
